


Shantae and Sky's Pitch

by RileyAraWrites



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyAraWrites/pseuds/RileyAraWrites
Summary: Shantae and Sky try to find a home for a very special egg.





	Shantae and Sky's Pitch

**Shantae and Sky’s Pitch**

Sky and Shantae spied through the bushes at Sky’s mom as she tended to her garden.

“Okay,” Sky whispered, “just like we practiced.”

Shantae nodded.

Sky snuck out from cover, positioning herself within her mom’s earshot.

Shantae, carrying a blue-and-pink-colored egg, followed.

“Hello, Sky!” Shantae said, casting a few glances in the direction of Sky’s mom, “look at this pretty rock I found on the way home from school today!”

“Shantae, you silly goose! That’s not a rock! It’s an egg!”

“No way! I am shocked by this! You sure do know a lot about birds and eggs and stuff! I think you would take really good care of a pet bird!”

“I think you’re right about that.”

“Too bad the little birdie in this egg doesn’t have an owner like you to take care of it . . . .”

“Yeah . . . too bad . . . .”

With a grin, Sky’s mom shook her head and said, “All right . . . you can keep it.”

Sky and Shantae looked to one another, beaming.

That night, before Sky drifted to sleep, she gazed down at the egg tucked safely in her arms and whispered, “Goodnight, Wrench.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not claim any ownership over the Shantae series or its characters. Shantae was created by Matt and Erin Bozon. The Shantae series is owned and developed by Matt Bozon and WayForward Technologies.


End file.
